


Prisoner of Love

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Gabriel, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Injured Sam, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam is held captive, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up in a cell with his former adversary Gabriel after being wounded and kidnapped by the Men of Letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of Love

Pain. His head is pounding like he'd been on a Dean caliber bender. His left shoulder was burning and throbbing. It hurt to move. His eyes were heavy and he struggled to open them. His vision was hazy but he clearly wasn't in familiar territory. The last thing he remembered..."I was shot," he slurred. He must have been drugged, sedated.

"Hiya, kiddo," he heard. That voice. It was familiar. He willed his heavy head to turn toward it. He was obviously laying down on a bed or cot.

"Gabriel? But you're dead." Fuck. Maybe I am too, he thought to himself. Hell with the Trickster had to be better than Lucifer.

"Not so much. I was ready to go into witness protection against after my brother tried to kill me but these asshats scooped me up and locked me down. I'm like a kitten at the pound here. Adorable and powerless."

"Where are we?" Sam tried to sit up a little but Gabe put a hand on his chest. He grabbed a bottle of water and offered it to Sam.

"Best I can tell, we are somewhere in the UK. Man, these fuckers knew what they were doing. I got zapped on my ass and thrown into the brink. There are wards everywhere. My only angelic power is not requiring food or sleep. They brought the water when they brought you."

Gabriel gently supported Sam's head so he could take a few sips. He brushed Sam's hair away from his face. "Thank you," Sam whispered. He shifted a little and groaned at the pain. "Could you...could you check my gunshot wound?"

Gabe nodded and attempted to remove Sam's shirt without disturbing his wounded shoulder. There was a little blood but not substantial coming through the bandage. He peeled it back to find neat stitches, bruising, and ointment. He turned Sam on his side to find another bandage 

"Looks like a through and through. They patched you up pretty good. Sorry I can't do much to heal you."

Sam's vision was clearing. His headache dulled and he supposed it was a reaction to the anesthetic. They weren't interested in killing him. He would be interrogated, held indefinitely, used as bait...no. Not bait. If they wanted Cas they could get him on their own. And Dean...

"Dean's dead, Gabriel." Silent tears streamed down the sides of his face. He felt a warm hand wipe them away.

"Did you see it happen?"

"No. He...he had a soul bomb in his chest and he saved the sun and..."

"Listen to me, I've been presumed dead by my own Father. You know how hard that is? So maybe Dean's still alive. Maybe he's in a room like this somewhere and they told him you're dead."

"No. Cas would have felt him. Their bond. They loved..." Sam sniffled again, "they loved each other."

"I know. But Dean's the worst closet case I think I've ever seen."

Sam afforded a small chuckle. "Tell me about it. Every time I thought they would hook up Dean would shut down. I felt so bad for Cas. He deserved to hear it, you know?"

"Yeah, he did." Gabe helped him with a little more water. "Get some rest. Maybe if we get you healed up we can bust outta this joint." 

Gabe covered Sam up with the blanket and remained seated on the edge of the bed until he was sure Sam was asleep again. After the pain he'd caused him all those years ago of watching Dean die, he owed him. Sam loved his brother like he had once loved his own. He had been jealous and angry at his own family and took it out on the Winchesters.   
He smoothed a strand of Sam's hair and rested his hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry, kiddo. I hope someday you forgive me."

  
***

  
Gabriel wasn't allowed near Sam when the nurse or medic came to change his wound dressings or administer his meds. He wouldn't have fought anyway. He just lay on his own bed, watching. He knew Sam would be watching for any sign of weakness in their captors. They were smart, playing the long game.

Someone would come and bring Sam meals and if there was anything sugary he passed it over to Gabe. The man didn't require food but he had an insatiable sweet tooth. Sam thought he should make the best of his situation since his only friend and ally was also his cellmate.

They weren't allowed books so they told each other stories. Gabriel tried to teach Sam Enochian and it was horrible but passable. Sam had no choice but immersion in his new language so he was fluent in just a few weeks. It made things more interesting.  
Sam found himself truly enjoying Gabe's company. If they made it out of this he hoped they would remain friends. 

"I forgave you. For Dean. I forgave you a long time ago. I just thought you should know that. Leaving the important stuff unsaid doesn't do anybody any good, so...you're my friend and I wanted to say it." Sam said one day out of the blue. He'd been thinking about it for awhile and never found the right time.

There may have never been one.  
Gabe's golden hazel eyes glistened with tears. "You don't know how much that means to me." He went to hug Sam but winced with him when he bumped into the bad shoulder.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Gabe." Sam dropped his left arm but kept his right around Gabriel for a few more minutes. They could both use a little comfort.

  
***

  
Sam was prone to night terrors. They used to be more frequent but as time passed they rarely occurred anymore. It was always the same. He was back in the cage, helpless. Michael already bloodied into submission, cowering in the corner. Lucifer pawing at Sam and laughing as he assaulted him.

Gabe watched over him at night. He could tell it was a bad dream by the sounds and fits coming from Sam's bed. When he heard Sam scream, "Lucifer, no!" He rushed to Sam's side. He was drenched in sweat and his jaw was set tight. Gabe hadn't wished for his powers back so much than at that moment.

He crawled into bed with Sam and pulled the big man close to him. "It's okay, Sam. Shh...shh...he's not here. It's just us." He ran a hand up and down Sam's back, soothing him. He must have woken up because he felt Sam's arms tighten around him and heard him sobbing into his shoulder. It was the moment he realized just how far his brother had gone to break Sam.

"He can't hurt you anymore, Sam. It's over. Just a nightmare." Gabe gently kissed his forehead.

"It's so real, Gabe. I'm back in that cage and he..."

"I know, kiddo. And if I had my powers I would do something to take all that pain away. I'd smite that fucker for you."

Sam pulled back from Gabe's shoulder and looked at him with red, swollen eyes. For a moment he saw Gabriel as an angel again. A mighty warrior, protector. His guardian. In a sudden move he tilted his head up to press his lips against Gabe's. A chaste kiss, meant for comfort. Gabe just stroked his hair and allowed him that transgression.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Sam. Don't be afraid to ask for affection."

"Gabe, you're my friend and I crossed a line."

"Listen, I was a Pagan god. I lived centuries of debauchery. I have no lines."

Sam nuzzled his head back into Gabe's shoulder. He calmed enough to drift into sleep. This time it was peaceful and restful with Gabriel holding him.

  
***

  
He shouldn't be doing this. But he hadn't slept well at all the past few nights. He sat up on his bed and fought back his apprehension. "Gabe? You told me I could ask and um...I haven't been able to sleep since the night I had the...the nightmare and..."

"Are you asking me to cuddle?" Gabe grinned at him. He hopped off his own bed and crossed over to Sam's .

"Nevermind. It's stupid, right?"  
Gabe put an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, I get it. You don't want to be alone. Frankly, neither do I. Once you settled down the other night it was nice. Felt good to hold onto somebody again. And it helps that you are a ridiculously handsome man." Gabe laughed and Sam cracked a smile.

"Okay, it helps that you're a pretty good looking guy too."

"Why, Mr. Winchester, are you flirting with me?"

Sam shoved him playfully. "You're the one who can't keep your hands off me."

Gabe tackled Sam to the mattress and attacked the spots he accidentally found out were ticklish. He didn't cave until Sam tapped out and struggled for air. They wound up with Sam on his back and Gabe straddling him. Sam just looked up into his eyes for a minute, smiling. There was a flicker in those golden irises and Sam went for it.

He reached up with both hands and pulled Gabe's face down to his. He'd barely kissed him before but knew his lips would be soft and warm against his. Now Sam wanted a real taste. He opened himself to let Gabe in and sucked at his tongue. He had both hands in Gabe's hair and he was moaning into it, losing himself. 

Gabe broke away first, lips swollen and face flushed. "Sam, what are we doing? I mean, don't get me wrong I am totally prepared to ravish you in ways beyond belief but I have to know you want this."

"Gabe, I spent years watching my brother never take that chance and the way we look at each other, I think we're more than friends and..."

"You're right," Gabe cut him off with a more passionate kiss. He lowered himself down to lay on top of Sam.

Gabe kissed along Sam's jaw under his scruff of a beard. He sucked and nipped at his neck and throat causing Sam's hips to jut up against Gabe. His hands moved down to cup Gabe's ass through his jeans and pull him into a grind. 

"Sam, wait. I know what I'm doing but I don't know if you do."

"Then teach me." Sam tugged the tshirt free of Gabe's pants and pulled it off over his head. He rolled them over so he could peel off a layer and be skin to skin. He marked Gabe's chest along his collarbone with deep purple bruises before moving down the center of his torso. He went to undo the pants and Gabe stopped him again. 

"Slow down, babe. It's not prom night. Here," he shimmied out of his pants. Apparently Gabe preferred to go commando. He helped Sam out of his and took a moment to admire his body. He'd taken only a few male lovers in his time. Sam was beautiful inside and out. He wanted know every inch of him intimately.

Sam understood. They had hours alone. He didn't have to rush into this. Gabe would be patient and tender with him. "Okay," he said softly. He moved to his side and pulled Gabe close. They drew the blanket up over them and resumed kissing.

Their legs tangled together and their erections slotted and slid against one another. Sam was aching to do something beyond grinding but that little bit of heat and friction felt amazing on it's own. He ran his hands over Gabe's muscular back.

"I want you, Sam," Gabe moaned into Sam's neck. "But we are lacking lube so we'll have to improvise." He pulled Sam's hand up and put two fingers in his mouth to suck on. Sam's eyes rolled back at the sensation of Gabe's warmth and wetness. "It's been a long time so you'll have to open me up. You're packing some serious heat."

Gabe threw his leg over Sam's hip to give him easier access. Sam reached down to spread the bit of saliva around Gabriel's eager heat. He pressed lightly to breach the tight ring of muscle and Gabe groaned. Sam buried his long digit inside, discovering how smooth and velvety Gabe felt. He pumped in and out, rocking his hips against Gabe. He added the second finger when he felt Gabe relax.

"Sam. Stop. I'm good but I want to um...lube you up too." He waggled his eyebrows. Sam kissed him deep again before rolling onto his back. Gabe lowered himself to wet Sam's rigid length with his tongue. He took him in his mouth and bobbed loosely to coat him. Sam shuddered and made him stop before he made him come.

Gabe hooked his knee over Sam's elbow to help him line up. "Take your time," Gabe told him. He pressed like he had with his fingers until he felt his head completely enveloped. Gabe hissed and Sam grit his teeth and huffed a few breaths to calm down. He slowly bottomed out and just held Gabe for a moment for him to get used to his girth.

"I'm good. You can move. Just take it easy on me, big guy." Gabe smiled up at him and teasingly nipped at Sam's bottom lip.  
Sam pulled back and rolled his hips for slow, deep strokes. Gabe was so tight around him and so hot. It took a lot of control to not chase his own release. This was about the gorgeous brunette looking at him with lust blown pupils. This man who was trusting him to make love to him. 

Sam licked his palm and reached down between them to grip Gabe's very engorged cock. He stoked in time with his own easy thrusts. It wasn't long before Gabe was coming undone beneath him. Sam felt nails dig into his back. He snapped his hips a bit hard but Gabe encouraged him to do it again. 

He picked up the pace. Gabe's breathing shallowed. "Sam, I'm gonna...ohhhh," his eyes rolled back in his head as he spilled his seed over Sam's fist. His clenching and spasms around Sam pushed him over the edge in another couple pumps. He filled Gabe up and withdrew when he was spent. He grabbed Gabe and pulled him close despite the mess between them.

"We can shower in a minute. Need you," Sam mumbled into Gabe's hair. He hadn't been so intimate, so vulnerable, in a long time.

  
***

  
They had always assumed they were being watched at all times so it wasn't much of a surprise to find a bottle of lube among the few toiletries Sam was allotted. Gabe was already kind of an exhibitionist but Sam tried to keep some of them covered in case they were putting on a show for their captors. 

They no longer slept in separate beds. Gabe didn't require sleep but he found it easy to nod off for naps here and there when Sam was holding him. Sam hadn't had anymore nightmares since the first night they laid together. Gabe found himself falling for the big moose.

Sam was falling in love with Gabe as well but he was afraid to say it out loud. What if they were cruelly separated? As far as anyone knew they were companions by day and using each other for sex at night. He started to understand why his brother had never told Cas. It was the fear of that love being used against them. 

Still, Gabe had to know. He took his chance and traced it in Enochian in Gabe's palm. Gabe's eyes misted over and a grin spread across his face. He took Sam's hand and traced it back. Sam fought back his own tears. That was it. They were real. And as happy as he was in that moment he missed Dean so much. 

Sure, Dean and Gabe would butt heads and nobody would ever be good enough for Sam to settle down with, but Sam was...happy. If he and Gabe had taken the time to know each other outside of their confines he was sure he would have fallen just the same. The difference between him and Dean was that he didn't cling to the straight label. If they made it out he was bringing Gabe home and maybe making an honest man out of him.

  
***

  
Sam and Gabe were cuddled together under their blanket, post coital bliss. They were startled awake by what felt like an earthquake. The lights went out and the backup red lights came up. They clung to each other, not knowing what was coming next. "I love you, Gabriel. Whatever they do to us, I love you."

"I love you too, Sam." Gabe kissed him deeply but sweetly. He pressed their foreheads together. They weren't being separated without force.

"Gabriel?"

They turned their heads toward the familiar voice. "Cassie?" Gabe spoke up.

"We thought you were dead. How?"

"Slight of hand. Luci used a regular angel blade. He thought he got me with an archangel blade. I was snatched before I could go back into hiding. How did you get past everyone?"

Cas' eyes flashed electric blue and his massive ebony wings flared. "I smote them."

"Badass!" Gabe happily exclaimed. Sam squeezed his hand to remind him he wasn't alone. 

"Gabe, you think we should get dressed if we're being rescued?" 

"Sure, yeah, good idea. Cas, you mind?"  
Cas turned his back only to face Dean.

"Jesus Christ what the hell's going on in there? Sammy? You okay?"

Sam's jaw dropped and he forgot that he was standing nude next to an equally naked angel. "Dean? You're alive? Gabe wouldn't let me give up hope but...you're here!"

Dean ignored the display and pushed past Cas. "Honey, just calm-" Cas started and Dean cut him off with a look. They had a moment of non-verbal communication before Dean shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"You're...together? Like a real couple or just shagging to pass the time?" Dean asked.

Sam and Gabe exchanged looks and smiled. "Yeah, Dean. We're together. And since when does Cas call you 'honey?'"

"Since we became a couple, Sam. We've been hunting for you together and finally admitted our feelings for one another." Cas explained. He looked their cell over and backed away. He handed the assorted pass cards he'd collected to Dean. "They are heavily warded. I can't be too close."

Sam and Cas scrambled into clothes and shoes whilst Dean tried to spring them. When he got a green light the two captives fled with their brothers. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and nodded over to Gabe. He took Sam's and in a flash they flown back to Jody's house in Sioux Falls.

A flood of women poured out of the door. The last one out froze in her tracks, eyes locked on Sam.

"Mom?" He barely uttered before running into her arms. He cried into her shoulder and just took in everything he could about her. "Dean, how?"

"Long story, Sammy."

  
***

  
Sam and Dean fuss over each other's collars and ties. They're fidgeting at the altar. Their mother is beaming and fighting tears in the front row of pews next to Jody. Alex and Claire are on the other side. A hunter friend who was ordained stood at the ready to perform the ceremony.

Soft music cued. Gabe and Cas walked down the aisle side by side, parting to stand by their respective grooms. They decided the best thing to do was have a double ceremony since they would all be standing up for each other anyway. 

The words came and went in a haze as they took turns repeating after the minister. One after one, simple rings were bestowed and the "I do's" came effortlessly. Cas and Gabe took on their new last name of Winchester and kissed their husbands. Whatever foes they would face it would be as as family forevermore.


End file.
